Broken Hearted Love
by WolfChild111
Summary: Haruhi realises she likes Kyoya but doesn't want to make a move until she's sure he likes her too. So has she made a big mistake in saying yes to the twins? T for some content in later chapters. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my second Ouran fan-fic, I haven't finished the first one yet (writers blocks a b***h) but then this idea popped into my head. If the start sounds a tad familiar that's because I borrowed it from EverLastingXLove's piece 'I love you Kyoya senpai'. I didn't take the storyline, just the starting idea but I did tweak it so it's more me. I am sorry to have borrowed it but it was a great idea and I'm not afraid to admit I took it, I just hope she can forgive me. Please read, enjoy and review. (I don't really mind if you do, it's just nice)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form

"_I can't live without you. You know this yet still you torture me. Well you can't play games with me anymore!" Haruhi yelled, and then she threw herself off the roof._

It all began a few days after they fetched Tamaki back from the grasp of Éclair and Tamaki's Grandma. Haruhi had caught a cold from falling in the river and was off school. Tamaki being Tamaki, he vowed not to leave her side until she was well. And somehow he convinced Kyoya to come with him. Kyoya knew that having Tamaki look after Haruhi would probably prolong her illness, and losing two hosts would be bad for business. E_specially two of the popular ones_, he thought, so he agreed to come along so someone would actually know what to do.

When they arrived at the Fujioka household Tamaki hid behind Kyoya as he knocked, knowing full well that Ranka blamed him for her illness and he was apprehensive about what he would do. Ranka had it in for him and loved to terrify the blonde host. After no one opened the door, Kyoya opened the door with the key Ranka had given him and they entered the apartment.

"Haruhi! Daddy's here!"

"I don't think that will help Tamaki," sighed Kyoya._ Idiot_. He'd been acting like this all the way there and Kyoya's control was starting to slip. They both froze when they heard a weak groan emanate from Haruhi's room. Tamaki burst through the door yelling "Haruhi!"

The girl flinched from the light and covered her ears. "Ouch, Senpai, what are you doing here? Why are you screaming?" Both boys were silent upon seeing her, she was pale and her voice was very croaky. _All this from falling in a river?_ Kyoya thought, _very strange._

_Kyoya's POV_

"Tamaki was worried about you, we came to visit" I explained.

"Oh, I'll make some tea" Haruhi made to get up. "No, it's alright; I'll make it, you just rest. Don't worry my sweet daughter; Daddy will make you all better." Tamaki practically sprinted out of the room, eager to help.

Haruhi looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Whatever he tries to do, promise you'll stop it." Her voice was strained and her tone was pleading.

"Do you mean to you or your kitchen?" she blanched, "I hadn't thought about the kitchen, would you mind...?" I nodded and left without a word.

I found Tamaki trying to boil water in a saucepan despite the fact that there was a kettle by his elbow. I groaned inwardly, Idiot.

"Tamaki, I'll make the tea, Haruhi needs a blanket could you try and find one for her?" Tamaki nodded eagerly and rushed into Ranka's room. I started boiling the kettle before calling out, "the blankets are on the bottom shelf of the tall cupboard in the bathroom, not in Ranka's room."

Tamaki quickly edged out of the room and into the bathroom, I finished the tea and listened to the scuffling in the bathroom as I took it to Haruhi.

She looked up at me sleepily, "Thanks" she said as I handed her some tea. We sipped in silence before she asked "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hmmm"

"Why did you tell Senpai that the blankets are on the bottom shelf when you know full well they're on the top shelf?"

"Because I thought it would buy you at least five minutes of quiet time," I glanced at my watch, "make that ten."

She smiled slightly as she sat sipping her tea, staring into the cup. _She has no idea what she makes me feel. Do any of them?_

"You're not usually this funny Kyoya; what has he done?" she asked. The question surprised me. _When did she get so perceptive?_ I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, to be honest he's been getting on my nerves all day. Panicking and assuming the worst even though I told him your dad said you were sick."

She let out a small laugh, "that sounds like Senpai."

_Haruhi's POV_

Were we actually talking? Having a conversation that wasn't debt or club related?_ He's laughing with me. _The thought made me so happy and then I realised, _I like him. Maybe even...love him?_ I did, I did love him. It had been happening so gradually that I didn't even realise it. _I'm in love with Kyoya._ I stared into my cup, pleased that I didn't have enough energy to raise a blush.

At that second, Tamaki walked in holding a pink fleece blanket with an annoyed expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form

_Tamaki's POV_

"Kyoya, they were on the top shelf" I said as I handed Haruhi the blanket.

"I would've thought you'd remember from last time Kyoya-senpai" she said nonchalantly._ Last time? When was there a last time? _

"I really should of; if I remember, you were cold that time too." He murmured giving Haruhi a look that made her smile. _That time?_ I was shocked at the idea that Kyoya would even think of doing anything to my little girl.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" I yelled.

_Kyoya's POV_

I had to hide a smirk as Tamaki started ranting about going behind backs and betrayal, his face getting redder and steam coming out of his ears as he spoke, until he suddenly stopped and started growing mushrooms. _Idiot._

I was surprised that Haruhi had even thought about playing with Tamaki, the twins were obviously starting to rub off on her. I turned my head and noticed her smile and small nod at me. Her eyes, _her dark, chocolate brown eyes_, seemed to be asking, 'are you better now?' _She realised I needed to vent and she helped._ I smiled at the fact that I did feel better and mouthed 'Thank you'. She nodded and started yelling at Tamaki "Senpai, what have I said about growing mushrooms in my house"

_Haruhi's POV_

"Sorry" he murmured and he stopped. I felt bad so I took the blanket and covered myself with it.

"Thanks for the blanket Senpai, I feel much better now" I said smiling up at him as I snuggled down. "You do make a good daddy, you know?" I was going to regret it later but Tamaki beamed, his previous mood forgotten. He made to hug me but Kyoya stopped him saying I needed rest.

"OH HARUHI! It makes me so happy when you say that. You're such a good girl for making daddy's day." _Ok, now I was regretting it._ Luckily my real father came in, knocking Senpai over so he was face down on the floor, making him look like a host-skin rug.

Still keeping a struggling Senpai in place with one foot, he began on idle conversation with Kyoya."Hello Kyoya, how are you?" dad asked.

"I'm quite well Ranka, and yourself?"

"Well, obviously I'm worried about my precious little Haruhi. Here she is alone in the house, ill, being annoyed by this thing beneath my feet", he threw a terrifying look at Senpai. It's amazing how scary my dad can look in a dress. _Did I just think that?_ _Must have a fever._ I looked at the three boys in my room.

"Do you guys mind leaving, I'm pretty tired" I croaked.

"Of course darling, let me take out your trash so it won't annoy you" said dad as he grabbed Senpai by the ear and practically booted him out of the door.

Kyoya stayed where he was until the others had gone. "Give me a call if you need anything, ok?" I nodded and he left. _Why would he offer to help me?_ She thought, _I guess profits are falling seeing as Tamaki-senpai was here during club hours 'nursing' me. _The faster I'm better the quicker Senpai and I can be back to the club. I smiled sadly; I just wish Kyoya had offered help because _he _wanted me better. _Sigh_. _I must have a fever if I thought that was ever going to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form.

Chapter 3

A few days later Haruhi was back at Ouran and being cosseted by the host club and their guests.

"Oh Haruhi, we're so glad you're better" cried one girl.

"I wish I could have visited you when you were sick" cried another.

"That's very sweet of you ladies but I wouldn't have wanted you to get sick because of me." Sid Haruhi.

The girls blushed at this and little hearts started floating round their heads. Kyoya glanced over at them.

_Kyoya's POV_

"She's fine, Tamaki" I told the Idiot who was standing near. "If she didn't think she was up to it she wouldn't have come. She's a sensible girl; she knows not to tire herself out." _At least I hope she does._

Tamaki sighed, "You're right Kyoya but I still worry. We all do." I glanced at him, _does he know about the doctor I sent over?_ Then I noticed he was looking at the twins. _He doesn't, good._ I went back to my work.

_Haruhi's POV_

As I said my goodbye's to my last group of the day I felt the beginnings of a headache. _Great._ When the girls had left I stood up and made my way to the bathroom only to have Tamaki-senpai stand in my way.

"Haruhi, I... are you ok?" he asked, reaching a hand out to me.

I stepped round him, "I'm fine senpai" I said, walking to the bathroom. The guys started coming towards me.

"Are you sure Haru-chan? You look really pale."

"Yeah"

"Honestly, guys, I'm fine." And then everything went black.

_Kyoya's POV_

I could tell she was going to faint when she stood up. Her legs were wobbling slightly. She probably would've noticed if Tamaki hadn't distracted her. _Idiot_. I was the closest when she fell so I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Haruhi!" the twins and Tamaki yelled.

"What happened to Haru-chan?" Honey asked as I carried her bridal style to a couch. She barely weighs anything; she's so cold _and so close ._I could feel her breath on my cheek and I tried not to sigh.

"She's just fainted, she'll be fine in a few minutes" I told them.

"Oh my poor precious daughter. It's my fault she's like this" Tamaki exclaimed before going into his dark corner.

Mori walked towards me, offering to take Haruhi but I shook my head. He didn't seem surprised. _Does he know?_

I placed her on the couch, lifting her head as Mori placed a cushion under it.

"Is she going to be ok Kyoya-senpai?" the twins asked.

"As I said she'll be fine" I felt her forehead, it was warm. I got out my phone to arrange for a car to take her home and a doctor to be waiting there when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"You don't have to do anything senpai, I'm fine" Haruhi said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"It's just a headache." She replied.

"Haru-chan, you fainted. Kyoya caught you." Honey chanted.

She smiled up at me, "thanks Kyoya. Hey where's Senpai?"

"Try the dark corner of the room" said the twins. She sighed and sat up.

"Senpai, are you going to stay there all day?"

"Haruhi?" he asked looking round and then seeing her ok he rushed to hug her but the twins stopped him.

"Easy now boss" said Hikaru.

"You don't want to make her worse" said Kaoru.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine. I really should get home."

"Sure, we'll take you" chimed the twins. She shrugged and then they left.

I wish I had offered but then they would've known, _and no one can know._

I know it's a bit odd but I kinda needed this one, you'll see why soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form.

Chapter 4

During the limo ride home the twins chatted about the science test next week, prompting Haruhi to remember she needed to study.

"But Haruhi, you need to rest" said Hikaru.

"No, I need to study"

"But you've been sick, you have to take it easy or you'll catch something else. Your body needs time to recover. Staying up 'til 3am won't help," explained Karou.

Haruhi looked thoughtful, "I hadn't thought about it like that. Thanks Karou." She smiled at him and looked out of the window, missing the jealous look Hikaru gave his twin. Noticing that they were close to her apartment she picked her bag up just as the limo came to a stop outside.

"Here Haruhi, I'll take that for you," said Hikaru, practically ripping it out her hands as they exited the limo. Haruhi gave him a strange look but said nothing as they walked to her place.

_Haruhi's POV_

As I climbed the stairs I couldn't help thinking about Kyoya. _How can I figure out if he likes me? The only emotions he ever displays are annoyance and malice...love would never come into that equation. Is he even capable of love? Oh it's hopeless._ I thought as I unlocked the door of my apartment. I turned to the twins.

_Normal POV_

"Thanks for bringing me home guys"

"No problem Haruhi" they said as they walked into the apartment. She gave them an angry look and sighed.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Making sure you rest, Kyoya's orders." Said Hikaru, pushing her towards her room, "now you get changed and we'll get comfy." She shrugged him off and turned to face them. "Honestly guys, I'm fine, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"But we want to stay" they chanted, "We like your house Haruhi" said Karou. "But we like your company more" said Hikaru. They both turned and stared at him. "What makes you say that?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru went faintly pink but he took a deep breath and locked eyes with Haruhi. _You can do this._ "I meant what I said. I love you Haruhi, and Karou does too." He looked at his brother, "don't you, Karou"

Karou stared at his brother and saw the look in his eyes, he sighed nodded. "Yes," he whispered, "I love you too Haruhi."

_Haruhi's POV_

I stared at the two brothers and I could feel my eyes widening. _No, not now, why now of all times? I'm so confused. What can I say? If I reject them they'll shatter, retreat into their own world. I can't do that to them. But what about Kyoya? I love him, not them. What am I going to do?_

Sorry this took so long, writers block and then computer deprivation. Also my brother getting me down and saying my stuff's rubbish, sigh. And you're probably gonna hate me because it's a cliffy but I still hope you liked it. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way shape or form.

Sorry this one took so long. I finished it but then I accidentally saved over it when I was writing the next chapter. This gave you a very frustrated author who then had to rack her brains to remember what she wrote. This is the re-write, it's not as good but I do hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Haruhi's POV

"I love you too. Both of you" the twins looked up, their eyes shining with hope, "Really?" asked Hikaru. "Yes" I lie.

I say it even though it burns my heart to do so. I don't love them, not that way. But maybe I can learn. I give them a smile and motion for them to give me a hug. This one is different to their usual squeezes. They hold me tenderly, almost like I'm fragile: precious. And I find myself thinking, _he wouldn't do this_. I shove the thought away, _no; I can't think things like that; I have to forget it all; I know I can't have him; it is hopeless; he'd never think of me that way. Besides, I'm with __**them**__ now._

I pull away, smile stuck to my face, but they don't notice. "Would...would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure my dad won't mind" I ask, blushing slightly at my stutter. They mistake it for shyness and coo over how cute I look, "We'd love to stay" they chorus.

I fight the urge to yell and instead smile sweetly at them. I walk to the kitchen and start rifling through the cupboards, seeing what ingredients I can use. "Is Ramen ok?" I call. "Anything will be delicious as long as it's made by you" purred Hikaru as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him, sighing inwardly as his hands tightened around my waist.

"Hikaru, you sounded just like Tono" Karou laughed from the living room. Hikaru's eyes darkened and he dashed off yelling, "take that back!" "Hikaru's turning into Tono! Hikaru's turning into Tono!" Karou chanted as his twin chased him. I watched this bizarre game of cat and mouse for a minute or two before I got to work.

I had made this dish so many times that I could work on autopilot and still make it taste great. Something I was quite glad about as it allowed me to ponder what it would be like dating the twins. _They are sweet and caring and great guys, when they aren't up to no good. _I listen to them bad mouth the fashion sense of the cast of Eastenders. _We'll have fun and you never know: I might even learn to love them. _I quashed the feeling that rose, unbidden, in my chest. _He's not mine, they are. Accept it. _My heart tries but I can't help feeling that some part of it is lost with my decision.

"Food's ready" I call spooning the hot food into bowls. I take the largest one, cover it in cling film and place it in the fridge for my father when he gets home. Ramen was always his favourite. The twins take their bowls and sit around the table alternating between stuffing their faces and praising my efforts. I just smile and try not to vomit.

When they had finished I picked up their bowls, took them into the kitchen and began running water into the sink. Karou then picked up the sponge and began doing the dishes. After rinsing off the soap he passed them to Hikaru who dried them with a towel. I just watched, completely amazed. "How...?" I gesture to them as Karou laughs. "Our Mom used to make us do this when we harassed the kitchen staff" "Yep, our pranks actually taught us something" grins Hikaru as he passes me the dried crockery which I put away.

We work in companionable silence for a few minutes before I ask them "what are we going to do about dates?" They both give me a look, "I was just wondering if you would date me separately or together. I think it would be better if we all went on dates together, that way you too won't keep trying to give me a better date and end up falling out with each other. I love you both and I'd hate for you to stop being brothers because of me." I smile at them, hoping that they will agree. Karou turned to his brother, "I don't mind sharing" "Me neither" they both turn and wrap their arms around me, giving me a gentle but firm hug. "You really are perfect for us Haruhi" they say. I just smile and squeeze them tight, hoping that whatever happens, they'll still be my friends.


End file.
